Talbolt
"We can't forgive 'or' forget. We're 'Irkens, and we never do either. This is either the ''best''' or 'worst' decision you've ever made, and if I live through this, I'm either handing you the medal, or shooting you myself." - Captain Talbolt addressing Averii and Entra during a 'tense' card game. A veteran of hundreds of battlefields, Talbolt has fought in more than his share of wars. From Academy Cadet to Imperial Ship Captain, Talbolt's saw pretty much all of it, and retired after a lengthy and widely successful service, though it cost him an eye. Biography Talbolt often doesn't go into detail about his early life, but it IS known that he spent at least a century in the military, and at least a decade as an Elite. Apparently, he later became an Adjucator, serving with Skabb for more than two centuries, pursuing Defectives, Traitors, and Criminals such as Ante Lain. Subsequently, he ended his carreer as an Adjucator, resigning, and starting a bar. Known as Tal's, it became relatively famous on Irk for a time, and he served from bartender to card dealer and more. Many became regulars, either looking for a drink, a gamble, or some fun before it shut down after a lengthy service. Shortly after, the respectably tall male rejoined the Military, returning to his roots in the Navy, serving first as an officer, and then as a Captain. During his years as the Captain of the Vengeance, a Viral Tank, he met later-Invader Averii, who became a sort of son to him in the coming years, and Field Technician Entra, a sort of Daughter. Eventually, the two became among his top soldiers, and a strong bond between them was forged. However, about 50 years ago, a fateful little ambush struck, costing Talbolt his eye, his ship, and many of his men and women, including Entra, who was captured. In the Aftermath, he spoke to Averii as they were sent on the shuttle back to Irk, and gave him a final order as his Commanding Officer to either find her, or get even for them. All of them. Ave was only too happy to comply. Today, about fifty years later, he's reopened Tal's, but keeps out for any news on his missing crewmember. Notably, he owns a pretty sweet penthouse that he shares with Averii. Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical Rather slender and tall for an Irken, Talbolt makes it a point to keep himself fit; something that shows. Light-skinned and with rather intense red eyes, his body is marked with various scars due to conflict and age. Most notably and recently are the facial scars he sustained half a century ago, actually, including the faint one remaining on his now-faded and unusable right eye. His teeth are more pointed, sharing the traits of both the uncommon rectangular kind, as well as the rounded 'nubs' that most Irkens possess. Clothing Talbolt often wears a near-identical version of the Jacket Averii wears. He also possesses a properly-decorated one for more formal events, complete with his gold bars and command insignia. He still has his old Officer's Combat Uniform in storage, as well as an Adjucator's Uniform. The former is a black torso shell with gold highlights and a black Command Insignia, with armored boots and gloves over a striped jacket, while the latter is the typical black-and-red vest and belt and all that. Personality N/A Notable Relationships Averii Closest thing he's had to a son. N/A Entra Closest thing he's had to a daughter. N/A Skabb N/A Ante Lain A friend from his earliest Academy days turned traitor, Talbolt's time with Ante (or Ann, as he liked to call her) was a bit of a rollercoaster. N/A Notable Quotes * N/A Themes N/A Roleplays N/A Other Facts * Traditionally played an archaic game of cards with his top crewmembers, and was infamous for making short speeches to psyche out his opponents when bluffing. * Used Ante Lain's signature mark as the logo for his bar. Gallery RetiredPatch.png|Talbolt as of Today, with his Eyepatch. Retired.png|Talbolt today, minus his eyepatch. Captain.png|Talbolt during his days as the Captain of the Vengeance. Officer.png|Talbolt as a Military Officer. Adjucator.png|Talbolt, many years ago, in his Adjucator Uniform. Category:Males Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Soldiers Category:Biography Category:Irken Conquest Category:Unfinished Category:Unfinished Canon Fanon